aimer et être aimé peut être dangereux
by pitchoune
Summary: alors qu'harry et hermione s'aiment, harry doit partir en mission...mais celui-ci ne sait pas que certaines personnes attendent, dans l'ombre, son départ avec impatience...
1. Default Chapter

Kikou les gens! voilà ma deuxième fiction, en fait cela fait un bout de temps qu'elle traine sur mon ordi alors j'ai décidé de la balancer sur ce site...maintenant, j'éspère qu'elle plaira...  
  
  
  
Hermione regarda ses deux amis avec appréhension; ils allaient encore faire une bêtise.  
  
_Allez 'mione!! laisse-toi tenter!! c'est la dernière fois je te jure! s'exclama Harry en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.  
  
La concernée ne put soutenir ce regard qu'elle trouvait irrésistible et préféra porter son attention à l'épais tapis rouge qui jonchait le sol.  
  
Ron, apparemment agacé par son comportement, lui attrapa l'épaule. Elle sursauta et lui lança un regard noir.  
  
_non pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai promis d'aider justin pour sa dissertation sur les poisons rares... et puis c'est trop risqué! Imaginez si vous vous faites prendre?! rétorqua-t-elle  
  
Cela allait faire une heure qu'ils discutaient de la même chose et elle commençait à en avoir ras le bol.  
  
Ron la regarda dans les yeux.,son visage était rouge de colère.  
  
_'mione! tu n'es qu'une poule mouillée! Tu préfères passer du ton avec ton justin qu'avec tes vrais amis! hurla-t-il  
  
Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle commune levèrent la tête, alertées par le cri du jeune roux.  
  
Elle se leva d'un bond, une lueur de colère dans ses yeux noisettes.  
  
_bien! puisque vous le prenez comme ça! a je ne sais pas quand! lança-t-elle en prenant ses affaires et en sortant de la tour de gryffondor.  
  
Elle ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles, avait-il au moins entendu ce qu'elle avait dit? Non puisque monsieur est beaucoup trop borné! Elle se demandait parfois comment un frère et une soeur pouvaient être si différent; Ginny était de nature beaucoup plus calme et beaucoup moins bornée!!  
  
Elle alla juqu'à la bibliothèque, elle était en retard pour son rendez-vous avec le jeune garçon et elle espèrait qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas trop. Elle salua Mme Pince et partit au fond de la salle; il était là, en train d'attendre sagement. Quand il la vit, il lui fit un sourire qu'elle lui retourna. Elle s'asseya à ses cotés et reprit son souffle alors qu'il la dévisageait.  
  
_Excuse-moi pour le retard...harry et ron ne m'ont pas laché..ce qu'ils peuvent être lourd des fois! Mais bon...me voilà...!  
  
_Ce n'est pas grave du tout hermione! dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle et en lui prenant la main.  
  
Elle le regarda étrangement; en fait elle était très gênée par cette situation et son instinct lui disait de prendre la fuite maintenant mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser planter là simplement parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Mais pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas de la regarder avec des yeux de merlan fris? Et puis est-ce qu'il pouvait aussi enlever sa main de la sienne. Allez hermione, reprends-toi! Ce n'est que justin après tout!  
  
Elle toussa un peu pour prendre de la contenance et enleva sa main pour attraper son propre livre sur les potions.  
  
_Bon ben je crois qu'on peut commençer...montres-moi tes notes pour que je vois un peu si tu es dans le droit chemin! déclara-t-elle  
  
_Eh bien..euh..en fait...je pensais qu'on pourrait peut être... commençer par discuter un peu avant de se mettre au travail! rétorqua-t-il en rattrapant sa main  
  
Elle regarda autour d'elle avant de continuer à parler.  
  
_Justin...ne me dit pas que tu m'as fait venir pour parler avec moi en prenant pour excuse ton devoir de potions? demanda-t-elle en sachant très bien la réponse  
  
_C'est exactement ça...j'ai quelque chose à te demander hermione et je voulais passer un peu de temps avec toi parce que tu es une fille... formidable! s'exclama-t-il en regardant son corps.  
  
_Ecoute justin...je peux pas sortir avec toi si c'est cela que tu voulais me demander..je..j'aime quelqu'un d'autre! Je crois que je ferais mieux de partir...oh et encore une chose...ne me fais plus jamais un coup pareil! tu m'as fait perdre mon temps! répondit-elle en se levant et en quittant la bibliothèque, furieuse contre lui.  
  
Ce n'était vraiment pas son jour; d'abord ses deux amis et maintenant le jeune poufsouffle. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'oxygène et regarda autour d'elle.  
  
Elle ne savait pas quoi faire maintenant...ses deux amis étaient partis au pré-au-lard pour se détendre et elle avait refusé car elle devait s'occuper de ce pouilleux de con qui l'avait bien eut. Elle décida qu'une ballade près du lac ne lui ferait aucun mal et puis, elle avait vu Ginny sortir il y a une heure; avec un peu de chance, elle y serait encore.  
  
Les deux filles s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées depuis l'année dernière...eh oui..hermione avait commençé à ressentir le besoin de parler de truc de fille...vous savez...du genre maquillage, fringues, garçons enfin tout se dont une fille parle avec ses copines. Hermione s'était apperçue qu'elle avait beaucoup changé. Elle avait perdu ses rondeurs et se retrouvait maintenant avec des formes délicieuses qui ne laissaient pas les garçons indifférents. Les garçons...elle s'en foutait complètement...il n'y en avait qu'un qui attirait son attention mais apparemment ce n'était pas réciproque même si Ginny disait le contraire.  
  
Elle continuait sa marche lorqu'elle apperçut une fille installée sur une pierre en train de regarder le lac; elle se rapprocha et s'asseya à ses cotés. La jeune rousse se retourna et sourit à son amie.  
  
_'mione! je pensais que tu devais aider justin pour son devoir! s'exclama ginny  
  
Hermione grogna, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de raconter ça.  
  
_eh bien..il m'a fait venir simplement parce qu'il voulait parler avec moi..  
  
_QUOI?! mais dis-moi 'mione...ne serait-il pas tomber raide dingue de toi? demanda ginny en fronçant les sourcils  
  
_correct! quel abruti! déclara-t-elle  
  
_et tu lui as dit?  
  
_non bien sûr..tu sais bien..je l'aime lui et pas un autre!! dit-elle en regardant au loin  
  
_'mione! ne t'en fais pas...il t'aime...il a simplement peur de te le reveler cest tout!  
  
_On pourrait parler d'autre chose s'il te plait! supplia-t-elle  
  
_d'accord...parlons du bal! demain, on va chercher nos affaires au village..je veux que tout le monde nous regarde! dit ginny en bombant la poitrine  
  
Elle rigolèrent un instant puis ginny redevint sérieuse.  
  
_Demain...il te remarquera 'mione et personne ne s'y opposera!  
  
_pas même cette satanée fouine de malfoy! rajouta-t-elle  
  
_justement 'mione... tu devrais faire attention à lui...tu sais...faire en sorte de ne pas de retrouver avec lui seule dans les couloirs et tout ça! il te regarde étrangement depuis quelques semaines!  
  
_Oki doki chef!!déclara hermione  
  
Elles parlèrent de tout et de rien et quand le soleil commença à se coucher, elles firent leur chemin vers la grande salle pour aller manger. Elles étaient tellement absorbées par leur discussion qu'elles ne virent pas le groupe de garçons qui bloquaient l'entrée; elles fonçèrent directement dedans.  
  
Ginny se dégagea vite fait et regarda le groupe de garçons...oh non!!...de tous les garçons, il fallait que se soit les serpentards..en plus la personne qu'elle avait bousculé n'était autre que blaise zabini, le meilleur ami de malfoy.  
  
Hermione fonça la tête la première dans le torse d'un des garçons; elle se repoussa vivement mais se retrouva encerclée par les bras du garçon. Elle releva la tête pour voir qui il était...MALFOY!!!!  
  
Elle essaya de se dégager mais il la tenait fermement et rigolait à chacunes de ses tentatives. Finalement, il la repoussa et elle s'écroula à terre dans un cri de douleur et de surprise. Ginny l'aida aussitôt à se relever mais elle s'était fait mal au niveau de la hanche droite; elle pressa sa main dessus et releva la tête pour faire face aux quatres garçons qui leur bloquaient le passage.  
  
_Laissez-nous passer! commença Ginny en s'avançant pour se donner du courage  
  
_Et pourquoi on feraient ça? demanda blaise en croisant les bras sur son torse comme draco le fesait  
  
_Parce que si vous ne le faites pas, on hurlent! déclara Ginny  
  
Les quatres garçons rigolèrent quelques minutes et Hermione réfléchissait à une façon pour passer sans recevoir d'autres coups. Malfoy et Blaise s'avançèrent et commençèrent à l'encercler tout en la regardant de haut en bas. Elle paniqua et lança un regard déséspéré à Ginny qui était tenue par Crabbe et Goyle.  
  
Hermione respira profondément, se demandant ce qu'ils lui voulaient.  
  
_Vous n'avez pas fini de tourner autour d'elle comme des vautours? demanda Ginny  
  
_On t'a rien demandé Weasley! Occupe-toi de tes fesses elles en ont bien besoin! declara malfoy  
  
_Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Vous me donnez le tournis! questionna Hermione  
  
Ils arrêtèrent de tourner autour et finalement draco se retrouva en face d'elle et zabini derrière; celui-ci lui attrapa violemment les poignets pour l'empêcher de se servir de ses mains. Elle prit peur et se débattit mais voyant qu'au plus elle se débattait, au plus il resserait sa prise, elle arrêta. Draco en profita pour se rapprocher; il lui releva le menton à l'aide de sa main, elle fuyait son regard.  
  
_Regarde-moi sang-de-bourbe! dit-il  
  
Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, ses yeux bleus aciers brillaient d'une lueur mauvaise.  
  
_Laisse-nous Malfoy! souffla-t-elle  
  
_La prochaine fois que tu me rentres dedans, tu auras affaire à moi....et à Blaise! dit-il en s'éloignant alors que zabini et leurs deux gorilles fesaient de même.  
  
Elle se precipita vers la soeur de son meilleur ami pour voir si elle n'avait pas de mal. Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux et sourièrent. Elles firent comme-ci rien ne s'était passé et allèrent tranquilllement manger. Ensuite, elles montèrent dans la salle commune et parlèrent deux bonnes heures avant d'aller se coucher. Hermione ne sut même pas à quelle heure les garçons rentrèrent de leur expédition; elle espèrait simplement qu'ils ne s'étaient pas attirés d'ennuis. 


	2. chapitre 2

kikou à tous et à toutes, voilà le deuxième chapitre...bonne lecture!!  
  
  
  
Hermione se réveilla quand elle entendit Pavarti et Lavande chuchoter à coté d'elle. Elle ne bougea pas, voulant écouter ce que les deux commères avaient de nouveau à raconter ce matin.  
  
_J'éspère qu'il dansera avec moi! J'ai entendu dire par Bérénice que Sophia, tu sais la poufsouffle de cinquième année...brune avec des yeux bleus et des allures de marie-couche-toi-là!!! commença Lavande  
  
_Ah oui je vois de qui tu parles! C'est l'ex à Seamus!  
  
_Exact! Eh bien, elle a demandé à Harry si il pouvait l'accompagner un soir dans la tour d'astronomie!  
  
_C'est pas vrai?!  
  
Le coeur d'Hermione s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes quand elle entendit le nom de son ami.  
  
_Tu sais ce qu'il lui a répondu?! Il lui a simplement dit qu'il aimait une personne et qu'il n'accepterait d'aller dans la tour d'astronomie ou n'importe où que si c'est elle! Tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire! Harry Potter est amoureux! s'exclama Lavande  
  
_Oh mon dieu! Oh mon dieu! Si ça tombe c'est moi qu'il aime... ou toi! s'écria Pavarti en étouffant des petits cris aigues.  
  
_Il est si beau, si musclé, si intelligent! C'est l'homme parfait! s'extasia Lavande  
  
_Oh je viens d'avoir une idée! Si on demandaient à Hermione! C'est sa meilleure amie et confidente! Il lui a peut-être dit! demanda Pavarti  
  
_Oh je ne pense pas mais on peut toujours essayer même si d'après moi il ne lui a rien dit! Tu sais il ne parle pas de ce genre de chose avec notre bibliothèque ambulante! J'avoue qu'elle est devenue drolement jolie et d'après ce que j'ai entendu dans les couloirs, les garçons la trouvent délicieuse!  
  
_Tu ne devrais pas l'appeler comme cela! Je la trouve adorable!  
  
_Peut-être mais j'ai entendu qu'elle avait repoussé les avances de Justin! Tu te rends compte? Elle a dit non à un gars totalement cute! Quelle pimbèche quand même! Il parait qu'elle lui a dit qu'elle était amoureuse!  
  
_Si ça se trouve elle est amoureuse de Ron, il est devenu vachement mignon lui aussi et puis tu as vu comment il se comporte avec elle?! Il la défends et tue du regard tous les garçons qui posent les yeux sur elle! Ce mec doit être très possesif et même macho! Que c'est romantique! déclara Pavarti  
  
_Mouais c'est une bonne théorie! Bon...faudrait descendre prendre le petit déjeuner...on pourrait essayer de voir de qui le gars le plus parfait de l'école est amoureux!  
  
_D'accord!...Et au fait, comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous avec Malfoy?  
  
_Quel connard! Il a beau être aussi mignon que Harry mais plus jamais je n'accepterai un rencard avec lui! Il m'a fait venir pour parler de..  
  
Hermione ne put entendre la fin car les filles venaient de quitter la pièce; elle s'asseya, repoussant ses couvertures. Des larmes coulaient sur ces joues, tous ce qu'elle avait entendu...ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Elle secoua energiquement la tête et sortit de son lit en jettant un coup d'oeil à son reveil: neuf heures. Heure idéale pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle prit de quoi faire sa toilette et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.  
  
Quand elle eut fini de se laver, elle passa une serviette autour de sa taille et alla choisir sa tenue, ses cheveux fraichement lavés dégoulinant sur ses épaules. Le week-end, elle pouvait s'habiller comme bon lui semblait. Elle choisissa un pull beige clair moulant avec des manches longues et évasées et un jean moulant lui aussi. Elle s'apprèta à refaire son chemin vers la salle de bain quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Elle poussa un cri quand elle remarqua qui s'était.  
  
_Harry, Ron!!! Sortez immédiatement bande de petits pervers! hural-t-elle  
  
_Désolé 'mione! on le refera plus! Promis! dirent-ils en choeur alors qu'ils sortaient après s'être bien rinçés l'oeil.  
  
Elle rentra dans la salle de bain et s'habilla rapidement; elle se coiffa rapidement et attacha ses cheveux en un chignon peu serré pour que quelques mèches puissent se faufiler sur sa nuque.  
  
Elle descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers et vit qu'il n'y avait personne; ils étaient surement partis en bas pour commencer à manger. Elle alla dans la grande salle et s'asseya entre Harry et Ron et en face de Ginny. Etrangement, les deux garçons ne purent la regarder dans les yeux et rougirent quand elle se racla la gorge. Ginny lui lançait des regards amusés même si elle ne comprenait rien à la situation. Ils commençèrent à manger dans le silence le plus total alors qu'autour d'eux, tout le monde semblait excité par la sortie au Pré-au-lard et par le bal.  
  
Hermione sentait la colère monter alors qu'aucun de ses amis ne daignaient prendre la parole, elle finissa son verre et le reposa bruyamment sur la table; ils sursautèrent.  
  
_Allez-vous enfin me dire ce qui vous prends ou vais-je devoir rester dans l'ignorance la plus totale? demanda-t-elle en hurlant pratiquement  
  
Ils la regardèrent pour la première fois dans les yeux et c'est Ron qui se décida à parler en premier.  
  
_Eh bien...on se demandait...si tu nous en voulais pour ce matin...on l'a pas fais exprés!  
  
Elle se mit à rire, d'un rire chrystallin qui fit tourner la tête à Seamus et Dean qui étaient occupés avec Lavande et Pavarti.  
  
_Mais non je ne vous en veux pas! Simplement la prochaine fois que vous voulez me voir, tocquez avant d'entrer comme des dingues!  
  
Ginny explosa alors de rire, elle venait de comprendre la situation et maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter; Hermione la regarda tout d'abord étrangement..puis se mit à rire aussi. Harry et Ron ne mirent pas longtemps à les rejoindre. Tous les gryffondors regardaient leurs quatres compagnons pris dans un énorme fou rire.  
  
Après ce qui fut une bonne demi-heure de rigolade, Hermione se leva.  
  
_Bon ben c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai du travail qui m'attends alors...si vous avez besoin de moi vous savez où me trouver...autrement...à ce midi! dit-elle en s'éloignant.  
  
Alors qu'elle saluait Mme Pince et qu'elle s'installait dans le coin le plus reculé de la bibliothèque, elle repensa à la discussion qu'avait eu ce matin même lavande et Pavarti à son sujet. Elle ouvrit son livre de métamorphose et alla chercher des bouquins qui pourraient l'aider dans sa dissertation sur les différentes démarches à suivre pour devenir un animagi. Elle se plongea dans un épais grimoire et commença à prendre des notes; elle ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un venait de prendre place devant elle et la regardait intensément.   
  
Cette personne se racla la gorge bruyamment pour montrer sa présence mais Hermione ne leva pas la tête. La personne, énérvée par ce manque d'attention flagrant, attrapa rapidement le livre qu'Hermione lisait. Hermione sursauta et regarda la personne en face d'elle, elle ne put croire que s'était elle qui venait la déranger.  
  
_Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Parkinson? demanda-t-elle entre ces dents  
  
_Oh je viens pour te mettre en garde sale petite traînée! Ne t'approches pas de mon dragon ou je te jure que tu le regretteras amèrement! siffla-t-elle  
  
_Ne t'en fais pas pour ça! Il ne m'intéresse en rien alors maintenant si tu pouvais bouger tes grosses fesses de cette chaise, me rendre mon livre et surtout dégager, ça me ferait très plaisir!  
  
_S'il ne t'intéresse pas, pourquoi a-t-il passé toute la soirée avec Lavande simplement pour parler de toi?!  
  
_QUOI???!!! Tu m'apprends quelque chose!!  
  
_Eh bien...je les ai espionné hier soir et il n'a pas arrêté de poser des questions sur toi mais elle ne lui a trop rien dit!  
  
_Ecoute...je te jure que je ne toucherai aucunement à Malfoy...je te le laisse!  
  
_Parfait...alors désolée de t'avoir dérangé! dit-elle en lui rendant son livre et en partant  
  
Hermione ne put recommencer à travailler, ce que lui avait dit Parkinson la troublait vraiment; pourquoi Draco inviterait-il Lavande un soir simplement pour qu'il puisse parler d'elle?! C'était insensé!! Non...elle ne pouvait pas faire l'impasse sur ce qu'elle avait entendu...il fallait qu'elle mette les choses au clair et le plus rapidement possible.  
  
Elle se leva, rangea ses affaires et quitta la bibliothèque. Elle décida d'aller d'abord reposer son sac dans son dortoir et ensuite elle aviserait.  
  
Elle arriva dans la salle commune et vit d'un coté, Ron et Harry disputant un partie d'echec version sorcier et de l''autre, Pavrati, Lavande et Ginny en train de discuter avec energie. Elle passa devant les deux garçons qui ne lui lançèrent pas même un regard, tellement absorbés par le jeu et se dirigea vers ses amies.  
  
Elle s'asseya en face de Lavande pour qu'elle ne puisse s'échapper de son regard.  
  
_Salut 'mione! commença Pavarti  
  
_Salut vous tous! Au fait Lavande comment s'est passé ton rencard avec Malfoy? demanda-t-elle en baissant un peu la voix pour que seule les filles puissent entendre.  
  
Lavande devint aussi blanche qu'un cachet d'aspirine et lança des petits coups d'oeil nerveux aux garçons présents dans la salle.  
  
_Euh...bien! dit-elle en fuyant le regard de son amie  
  
_Oh!! Je me demandais parce que ce matin Prakinson est venue me parler! Elle m'a menacé et a dit que Malfoy s'était comporté très étrangement avec toi!  
  
_Elle...elle nous a éspionné?! demanda-t-elle dans un murmure à peine audible  
  
_Oui alors maintenant tu peux me dire la vérité parce que je n'aime pas trop le fait que Malfoy et toi parlaient de moi sans que je ne sois au courant!  
  
_Quoi?! s'écria Ginny un peu trop fort  
  
Les deux garçons relevèrent la tête cinq secondes puis la rabaissèrent tout de suite après.  
  
_SShhh...alors Lavande...j'attends! déclara Hermione  
  
_Il m'a posé des questions sur toi, sur tes habitudes, tes gouts et tout plein de chose mais je n'ai rien révélé! J'ai trouvé ça trop étrange alors j'ai préféré le laisser dans l'ignorance...je voulais pas te le dire...j'avais un peu peur de ta réaction! admit-elle  
  
_C'est pas grave pour cette fois vu que tu n'as rien révélé mais fait attention la prochaine fois! s'exclama Hermione en se levant  
  
Elle alla s'assoir à coté de ses deux amis qui venaient tout juste de finir leur partie.  
  
_Salut les gars! Vous allez faire quoi là tout de suite? demanda-t-elle  
  
_Et bien..on va aller se ballader dans le parc! Tu veux venir? demanda Harry  
  
_OK!! Je dépose mon sac sur mon lit et j'arrive! dit-elle en montant  
  
_On t'attends! s'écria Ron  
  
Leur ballade dura une bonne heure et demi; ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, surtout de rien. Il allèrent rendre visite à Hagrid et quand il fut midi pile, ils allèrent manger. 


	3. chapitre 3

et dans la lancée le chapitre 3  
  
Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, entièrement habillée et pomponée, elle alla dans le dortoir des cinquièmes années dans le but d'y trouver ginny. Celle-ci venait de finir de s'habiller et se regarder de différents profils devant la glace en se balançant des critiques cinglantes. Elle se retourna vers hermione et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle resta à la contempler bouche bée, espèrant que la tenue qu'elle portait donnait a peu près le même effet que sur son amie.  
  
_Ouah!!! mione! tu es superbe, maginifique, rayonnante!! oh je trouve même pas un seul adjectif qui pourrait qualifier ta beauté! s'exclama-t-elle  
  
Hermione ria d'un rire chrystallin et se laissa tomber sur le lit de sa meilleure amie.  
  
_Ne dis pas de bétises!! tu es aussi jolie que moi! tu vas en faire des ravages!! déclara-t-elle  
  
_Oui mais lui, il va te remarquer et là...là...ce sera..l'apothéose! hurla-t-elle en sautillant partout  
  
Hermione n'arrivait pas à arrêter de rire, elle essaya à plusieurs reprises de se relever mais sans succès.  
  
Au bout d'un long moment, les rires céssèrent enfin; elle se releva, se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir où ginny se mirait encore, attrapa la jeune fille par le poignet et descendit dans la salle commune des gryffondors. Ginny passa la salle au peigne fin et fit signe à Hermione de sortir de l'ombre quand tout le monde l'eut quitté. Hermione pouffa de rire et descendit les escaliers et traversa la salle comme une dingue.  
  
Elles descendirent les escaliers prudemment, elle ne voulait pas croiser leurs amis pour leur faire une surprise. Elles étaient près de la porte de la grande salle qui était, soit dit en passant, ouverte losqu'elles croisèrent quelques serpentards.  
  
_Oh non! pourquoi, pourquoi pourquoi???!!!! chuchota hermione à l'oreille de sa meilleure amie  
  
Ginny n'avait pas l'air rassuré non plus, de peur que la bande à Malefoy ne refasse des siennes. Elle eut raison de s'inquiéter car losqu'il posa ses yeux sur Hermione, un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres.  
  
_Hum....la sang-de-bourbe a voulu se faire désirable...j'apprécie...dommage que tu ne sois...  
  
_Je ne t'ai rien demandé ferret alors va te faire foutre! coupa Hermione  
  
Il la regarda avec une lueur dans les yeux qu'elle ne put décrire, mais elle était térrifiée par celle-ci. Elle recula de quelques pas alors que Ginny se placa protectivement devant elle. Malfoy regarda la jeune rousse et avec rapidité et force, l'envoya dans les bras de Blaise.  
  
Débarrassée du seul obstacle lui génant la vue, il ricana et avança vers Hermione jusqu'à temps qu'elle soit coincée entre le mur et son torse, elle retint sa respiration et le défia du regard.  
  
_Si impure.. et si désirable!! quel gachi!! susurra-t-il à son oreille  
  
Elle ne put se retenir, elle se dégagea avec force de son étreinte et le giffla avec toute la force possible qu'elle put rassembler. La bande de serpentards lacha un "o" et Blaise en lacha Ginny qui se retrouva à terre.  
  
Malfoy se massa lentement la joue, ses yeux vides d'action...se fut de courte durée, il regarda son jouet avec haine.  
  
_Fais bien attention à toi amour! tu pourrais avoir des surprises! déclara-t-il avec une voix remplie de haine.  
  
Il se retourna vers ces amis et leur fit signe de partir. Ginny se releva tout doucement en les regardant partir.  
  
_Herm'!ca va?! il t'a rien fait dis-moi?  
  
_Oooui! ttinquiète ppas! bégaya-t-elle alors qu'elle essuyait les quelques larmes qui menaçaient de tomber.  
  
_OK! bon alors allons-y! on va faire les folles toute la soirée et prendre notre pied pour montrer au furet qu'il ne nous fait pas peur et toc! déclara-t-elle avec un brin de malice  
  
S'en fut trop pour elles, elles éclatèrent de rire et se rendirent dans la grande salle.  
  
Une foule de couples étaient déjà présents sur la piste, de nombreuses filles se déhanchaient tout en éclatant de rire entre elles. Les deux amies se regardèrent et sans un mot, se dirigèrent au milieu de la piste de danse. Les quelques garçons regardèrent Hermione avec un réel désire mais celle-ci ne s'en préoccupait pas; ce qu'elle voulait, s'était profiter un maximum de cette soirée qui commençait fort bien. Hermione se mouvait comme une déesse au rythme de jenifer lopez et de son "jeni from de block"; Ginny, qui n'avait jamais dansé comme cela avant, prit exemple sur 'mione et quand la confiance la gagna, elle inventa ses propres mouvements.(je tiens à préciser que je n'écoute pas ce genre de musique donc si je fais des fautes en écrivant le nom des artistes ou encore les chansons, ne m'en veuillez pas!svp!)  
  
Tout en se trémoussant, Hermione éssayait de trouver les garçons. Ne les voyant pas, elle commença à se poser des questions. Soudain, elle sentit une main sur son épaule; elle se retourna et se trouva face à face avec un seamus tout souriant.  
  
_Hey 'Mione! sublime ta tenue! d'ailleurs toi aussi! ajouta-t-il en lui fesant un clin d'oeil provocateur et en s'approchant de la jeune fille.  
  
Elle se préta à son petit jeu et ils se retrouvèrent pratiquement collé l'un à l'autre sous de grands éclats de rires. Hermione avait du mal à danser tellement le rire la prenait; seamus était dans la même situation.  
  
_'mione!!!!!!! je l'ai trouvé!!!! hurla Ginny  
  
Celle-ci sortit de la piste et se dirigea vers les garçons. Son corps tremblait d'excitation, cette envie de retourner danser tellement forte pour elle. Elle tapa sur l'épaule des deux garçons qui se retournèrent. Harry portait un merveilleux sourire alors que son frère semblait se contenir.  
  
_Non mais tu as vu ce que tu portes! c'est beaucoup trop court pour toi!! vas te changer! explosa-t-il  
  
Elle le regarda, puis Harry, puis son frère, puis Harry et explosa de rire; Harry fit de même et Ron s'y joignit aussi.  
  
_Euh...t'aurais pas vu 'mione par hasard, on la cherche depuis des lustres! demanda Harry  
  
_Eh bien! vous n'avez pas les yeux en face des trous ou quoi? déclara-t-elle  
  
_Ca va vraiment pas toi! et puis pourquoi tu gigotes comme ca? demanda Ron  
  
_Où pensez-vous qu'hermione soit? idiots!  
  
_....  
  
_Je vous donne un indice...si vous voulez la voir il va falloir passer ce groupe de garçons la-bas! dit-elle en disparaissant une fois de plus sur la piste de danse.  
  
Ni une ni deux, Harry et Ron la suivirent; elle s'arréta enfin et se propulsa contre le corps d'un jeune homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ron la regarda d'un air désapprouvateur mais s'arréta net quand il apperçut le couple à coté. Il sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir mais ne fit rien pour la fermer, il regarda du coin de l'oeil pour voir si Harry avait vu la scène, il en était conscient lui aussi.  
  
Harry, lui, ne bougeait plus. Comme en manque de conscience....quand il avait tourné son regard de Ginny, il tomba sur ce couple et cela lui fit mal au coeur. La fille qu'il aimait dansait langoureusement avec un de ses camarades, il ne put empêcher une certaine jalousie mais aussi envie d'être à la place de ce garçon. Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il fesait, il s'approcha du couple.  
  
_Tu danse tellement bien!! c'est dur de te suivre....chérie!!déclara seamus avec de grands éclats de rire  
  
_Toi...aussi....oula....tu es prodigieux...amour!! suffoqua-t-elle entre deux rires  
  
Harry décida de mettre fin à cette plaisenterie en s'interposant entre les deux. Hermione se calma aussitôt et lui fit un énorme sourire; seulement, il ne répondit pas et la regarda froidement.  
  
_Seamus, j'ai croisé Dean! il te cherchait! tu devrais aller le voir, je crois que c'est important! déclara-t-il sèchement  
  
Seamus lança un dernier regard à Hermione et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue; le regard d'harry se durcissa encore plus avec cet acte.  
  
_alors! reine de la piste à ce que je vois! remarqua-t-il  
  
_J'adore danser et maintenant que tu es là, tu vas y avoir droit! dit-elle en lui fesant le plus beau des sourires  
  
Aussitôt, sa jalousie s'envola en fumée et il se mit à danser autour d'elle comme le fesait Seamus mais avec un peu plus de timidité. Alors que Byoncee venait de quitter les platines, Shakira prit sa place avec son whenever, wherever; Hermione décida de jouer toutes ses cartes en éxecutant une chorégraphie sur cette chanson. Elle se déhanchait sous le regard ébahi d'Harry qui n'arrivait plus à bouger; voyant sa gêne, elle le fit "rentrer dans son show" en se frottant à lui. Elle utilisa l'humour pour le faire décompresser et cela marchait; il se lacha et dansa comme un professionnel.  
  
Ginny regardait le duo avec un oeil rêveur, elle aurait tant aimé avoir un ami comme lui; elle chercha du regard son frère et elle le trouva, appuyé contre un mur, le visage indéfinissable. Il regardait ses deux amis s'amuser ensemble avec pur haine. Elle trembla sans s'en rendre vraiment compte. Elle ne pouvait pas ignorer les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient pour Hermione mais elle savait très bien que celle-ci n'éprouvait que de l'amitié envers Ron et rien d'autre.  
  
Elle regarda à la table des Serpentards dans le but d'appercevoir la bande au furet et elle ne fut pas déçue du spectacle; ils étaient tous assis, à siroter de la boisson et à discuter. Malfoy, quand à lui, avait le regard posé sur quelque chose ou plutot quelqu'un. Elle ne rêvait pas, s'était bien hermione qu'il regardait, et tout sauf d'une façon tendre; de la jalousie mais aussi...de l'envie. C'est vrai qu'Hermione avait un corps de rêve à la base, mais cette tenue la rendait encore plus divine..il n'y avait pas un garçon qui n'avait pas de vue sur elle au collège.  
  
Elle se décida à retourner sur la piste de danse après l'appel d'un jeune poufsouffle qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder.  
  
_Pfiou!!! je ne pensais pas être épuisée aussi vite! déclara Hermione en essayant de reprendre son souffle  
  
_Moi je ne suis pas encore éssoufflé mais je suis là depuis moins longtemps que toi...princesse! souffla-t-il  
  
Elle se sentit rougir à ce surnom et, tellement fatiguée, se laisa tomber contre lui. Harry avait remarqué cette fatigue et la maintena contre lui en passant ses bras autour de sa taille alors qu'elle passait les siens autour de son cou. Un slow démarra et Harry en profita pour la serrer encore plus fort.. Il savait que s'était le moment où jamais...  
  
_Mione...je...je....y'a un truc qui me ronge depuis pas mal d'années et...oulala..je sais pas si j'y arriverai! gémissa-t-il en mettant sa tête contre son épaule.  
  
Elle laissa passer un soupir et lui relava la tête.  
  
_Dis-moi Harry....dis-moi ce que tu as sur le coeur!  
  
Il ne réfléchissa même plus, il prit la tête d'hermione entre ses mains et l'approcha de lui, y déposa un baiser fougueux mais très rapide. Il la regardait maintenant avec appréhension, comme si il avait peur de recevoir une gifle. Elle savait que s'était à elle de faire le prochain pas; elle lui caressa le visage doucement et posa ces lèvres contre les siennes. Harry resta quelques minutes abasourdis puis se donna vraiment dans ce que l'on pourrait appeler leur premier et véritable baiser.  
  
_Je t'aime...je t'ai toujour aimé, tu es si belle, si adorable, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime!!! mrumura-t-il à son oreilles alors qu'il la soulevait du sol  
  
_Je t'aime moi aussi! ria-t-elle en se penchant pour réclamer ses lèvres une nouvelle fois..  
  
Il ne savait plus quoi faire à présent pour se débarasser de Pansy; ellle était là, pendue à son bras, elle était agaçante! De plus, la conversation des serpentards n'était pas très intérésssantes; fesant semblant d'écouter attentivement, il laissa son regard vagabonder autour de la salle. Un sourie moqueur apparut sur son visage lorsqu'il apperçut sa petite proie préférée mais celui-ci s'éffaca aussitôt lorsqu'il remarqua son partenaire de danse....St Potter. Il sentit une profonde et puissante colère monter en lui....comment osait-il?? Comment osait-il toucher à ce qui lui appartenait?...Les mains tremblantes et le regard en feu...il ne lacha pas le couple et serra très fort les poings quand il apperçut que son pire ennemi embrassait sa gazelle et quand celle-ci l'embrassa à son tour.  
  
_Drakinouchet! Je veux danser! s'exclama une Pansy mécontente  
  
_Si tu veux danser, demande à une autre personne, salope! cracha-t-il en la poussant contre le mur et en sortant de la grande salle.  
  
prochain chapitre: Extraits pour vous faire languir...hihihi  
  
"_Je pensais que tu étais mon ami!! Je te deteste! JE TE DETESTE!!!!!!!!"  
  
"_Tu es furieux, n'est-ce pas?!...elle devrait être dans tes bras...et pas dans les siens....je suis d'acccord avec toi...il ne la mérite pas...mais ensemble...nous pourrions peut être changer les choses....déclara-t-il vicieusement  
  
Un sourire cruel apparut sur les lèvres de Ron...." 


	4. chapitre 4

Resalut les gens..pfiou, j'ai vraiment eu du mal pour ce chapitre, il est plus court que les autres mais je n'avais vraiment pas le temps d'en faire un plus long alors voilà..bon bin je retourne à ma bd...bonne lecture!!  
  
La soirée battit son plein jusqu'aux allentours de minuit. Hermione, étant toujours aussi dévouée, aida à débarasser la salle et harry, aimant profondément hermione, aida lui aussi. Ils furent pratiquement les derniers à partir et se promenaient main dans la main en se lançant de temps à autre des petits regards passionés.   
  
_Harry....est-ce que tu as vu Ron lors de la fête? demanda-t-elle un peu anxieuse  
  
_Euh....non, tu as raison, je ne l'ai pas croisé après...c'est bizarre! dit-il  
  
_Je suppose qu'il était fatigué et qu'il ne voulait peut être pas nous attendre...  
  
_Ou peut être qu'il a vu ce qu'il s'est passé et qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien...finissa Harry.  
  
Sans s'en rendre compte, ils s'étaient arrêtés en plein milieu d'un sombre couloir près de la tour des gryffondors et étaiebnt maintenant face à face.  
  
Sentant l'inquiètude de sa dulcinée, il pressa son front contre le sien (il dut se pencher un peu car Hermione n'avait toujours pas gagné en taille) et la regarda droit dans les yeux.  
  
_Eh! Ne t'inquiètes pas autant...même si c'est cela le problème, je lui parlerai et il comprendra...  
  
Il déposa ses lèvres sur les sienne et un long et langoureux baiser s'en suivit; ils s'arrètèrent seulement quand ils entendirent les miaulements de miss teigne.  
  
La salle comune n'était plus très remplie à cette heure-ci, la plupart des élèves étaient partis dans leur dortoirs....pas pour dormir, mais pour se raconter leur petite soirée. Quand Hermione et HArry arrivèrent dans la salle, Lavande, Pavarti et GInny, qui étaient en grande conversation, s'arrétèrent d'un seul coup et le regardèrent. Seamus et Dean eurent la même réaction alors qu'ils étaient en pleine partie d'echec. Sentant le malaise d'Hermione, Harry passa un bras ferme mais protecteur autour de sa taille. Celle-ci lui fit un sourire et plongea son regard dans celui de Ginny. Celle-ci comprit et hocha de la tête.  
  
_Bon et bien je crois qu'il est déjà très tard alors je vais monter me coucher! Bonne nuit tout le monde! dit Hermione en se dégageant de l'emprise d'Harry et en s'apprètant à monter les escaliers.  
  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de poser le pied sur la première marche qu'elle sentit deux bras enlacer fermement sa taille.  
  
_Tun ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser filer aussi facilement! chuchota-t-il à son oreille  
  
La jeune fille eut un petit rire et se retourna pour embrasser son petit copain. Le baiser dura un bon bout de temp et se stoppa quand ils entendirent un raclement de gorge provenant de Dean, apparamment outré.  
  
Hermione monta quatre à quatre les marches et se jeta dans son lit; des larmez de joie coulant sur son visage. Elle s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.  
  
Harry était encore devant la cheminée, à regarder le feu se consumer. Il était très heureux, depuis le temps qu'il souhaitait lui dire à quel point il l'aimait!!! Il poussa un soupir de contentement et s'étala un peu plus sur le canapé. Maintenant, un autre problème se tenait face à lui, en effet, il n'avait pas vu son meilleur ami depuis le moment où il était parti danser avec Hermione. Seamus et Dean lui avaient dit qu'ils avaient vus Ron partir mais qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu revenir. C'était en parti la raison de l'attente d'Harry, il ne savait pas comment Ron se sentait vis à vis de cette histoire, il savaiat qu'en quatrième année, Ron avait éprouvé des sentiments pour Hermione mais que ceux-ci s'étaient bien vite envolés; enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait.  
  
Trop perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir.  
  
_Hum Hum!!  
  
Harry sursauta et se retourna pour appercevoir Ron se tenant les poings serrés juste devant lui. Harry le regarda et se leva à son tour, ou plutôt essaya de se lever car Ron lui mit un bon crochet du droit. Harry se releva, fort surpris par le comportement de son meilleur ami. Ron s'avança une nouvelle fois vers lui et prépara son poing mais Harry l'attrapa de justesse et envoya Ron valser à terre.  
  
_Je sais pas pourquoi tu fais tout ça, Ron! déclara Harry alors qu'une vague de colère montait en lui  
  
_Tu ne sais pas pourquoi?! TU NE SAIS PAS POURQUOI ?!! hurla Ron  
  
Harry comprit alors se qu'il se passait, il sortit sa baguette et murmura un sort pour que les dortoirs soient immunisés du vacarme que Ron allait faire. Ensuite, il jeta sa baguette en bas des escaliers.  
  
_Maintenant, tu vois! Tu as un avantage! Je ne veux pas me battre avec toi! Je veux simplement que tu m'expliques! dit-il  
  
_ Tu me l'a volé! Elle était à moi!! Je pensais que tu étais mon meilleur ami! Je te deteste!!! JE TE DETESTE!!!! rugit-il  
  
_Premièrement, je ne crois pas avoir vu ton nom sur Hermione! Deuxièmement, Hermione n'appartient à personne, ni à moi! Et pour finir, je ne t'ai pas vu faire un seul effort envers elle, tu la traitait sans cesse comme un objet et il t'arrivait même de te montrer violent envers elle! cria Harry   
  
Ron le regarda dans les yeux et se mit à rire, il s'avanca vers l'escalier, attrapa la baguette d'Harry et lui balança en plein visage. Harry regarda Ron monter les marches et s'écroula sur le canapé, le coup de poing que Ron lui avait assinué l'avait mis KO et maintenant, harry sentait un hématome se former sur sa joue. Il s'allonga sur le canapé en repensant aux paroles de Ron et il finit par s'endormir.  
  
(POV Ron)  
  
Le soleil n'était même pas encore levé alors que Ron était déjà dans le parc, en train de se ballader tout en ruminant. Potter...Potter, celui qui se disait être son ami....pffff...la belle affaire! Il attrapa un caillou et l'envoya faire quelques ricochets sur la surface du lac. Il resta quelques minutes à contempler celui-ci quand il sentit la présence de quelqu'un à ses cotés; il tourna sa tête pour mieux voir la personne et vit qu'il s'agissait de Malfoy. Celui-ci s'asseya sur le sol et tapa la place à coté de lui. Ron ne refléchissa pas deux fois à cette situation et se posa à coté de lui.  
  
_Quelle trahison!! Tu sais, pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi Weasley! commença Malfoy  
  
Ron se retourna vers lui et émit un grognement.  
  
_Hermione....elle mérite beaucoup mieux que ce sale petit prétentieux qui m'a servit de meilleur ami  
  
_Pour une fois, je suis totalement d'accord avec toi! Hermione...  
  
_Pourquoi toi aussi tu..  
  
_Disons que j'aime bien la façon dont elle me traite et la façon dont je la traite! J'adore ce jeu du chat et de la souris! ria-t-il en s'écroulant dans l'herbe.  
  
_Pourquoi tu es venu ici....Draco? demanda Ron  
  
Draco se releva et s'épousseta il tendit une main à Ron; celui-ci l'accepta et se leva.  
  
_Tu es furieux, n'est-ce pas?!...elle devrait être dans tes bras...et pas dans les siens....je suis d'acccord avec toi...il ne la mérite pas...mais ensemble...nous pourrions peut être changer les choses....déclara-t-il vicieusement  
  
Un sourire cruel apparut sur les lèvres de Ron.  
  
_Oui tu as raison...mon cher ami! déclara-t-il alors qu'il serra une fois de plus la main de son nouveau meilleur ami.  
  
(POV Hermione)  
  
Hermione fut réveillé par quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un qui tirait déséspérement sur sa couette. Elle émit un grognement et ouvrit les yeux.  
  
_Wouah 'Mione! C'était super sexy le bruit que tu viens de faire! Harry aimera surement! ria Ginny  
  
Hermione émit un petit rire et se leva d'un bon en se frottant les yeux. Elle regarda autour d'elle, toutes les filles étaient déjà partis déjeuner. Elle attrapa sa serviette et entra dans la salle de bain. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle en resortit fraichement lavée et habillée. Elle remarqua que Ginny ne l'avait pas attendu, elle soupira et descendit les escaliers.   
  
Elle fut étonnée de trouver son petit copain assis sur un des canapé; elle s'approcha discrétement et s'assit à ses cotés. Elle étudia son visage, ou plutot son profil, il était en pleine reflexion et ne l'avait pas vu arriver.  
  
_Harry...souffla-t-elle à son oreille  
  
Il sursauta et tourna sa tête vers elle, elle poussa un petit cri et plaqua une de ses mains devant sa bouche. Avec son autre main, elle toucha doucement l'hématome qui couvrait une bonne partie de sa joue. Il la regarda tristement en souriant et posa son front contre le sien.  
  
_Il est furieux...Hermione... murmura-t-il  
  
Elle le regarda et comprit en un instant; elle l'embrassa doucement et se leva.  
  
_Ou vas-tu?  
  
_Je vais lui parler...il faut qu'il comprenne...déclara-t-elle  
  
_Hermione...  
  
_Non Harry! Laisse-moi essayer!  
  
Il la laissa partir sans rien dire.... 


	5. chapitre 5

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes...et voila je viens de finir avec beaucoup de mal le cinquième chapitre de ma fic...par contre, je continurais mon autre fic demain parce que là j'ai pas mal de devoir a faire alors j'éspère que je serai excusé..  
  
Je remerci une fois de plus mes fabuleuses revieweuses car c'est grâce à elle que j'ai le courage de continuer à écrire...j'aime beaucoup ça à la base mais vu que mon emploi du temps se resserre, c'est un peu dur de trouver du temps libre pour écrire...mais bon...ça me convient...bonne lecture!  
  
Hermione partit en courant, ne regardant même pas une dernière fois en arrière, elle chercha Ron dans tout Poudlard et alors que les larmes commençaient à venir, elle entendit deux voix qu'elle connaissait fort bien. Elle se releva dignement et attendit que les deux garçons la voient. Au bout d'un moment, elle n'entendit plus que des bruits de pas. Elle souffla pour reprendre de la contenance alors que Ron venait de l'appercevoir; il s'arrêta, comme incertain de ce qu'il devait faire, puis s'avança vers elle, une étrange lueur dans les yeux.  
  
Elle eut peur de lui...pourquoi? elle n'en savait rien...peut être parce qu'elle aurait du voir que Ron ne souhaitait pas les voir ensemble....elle n'arrivait plus à penser normalement, elle sentit les larmes revenir mais pria intérieurement pour qu'elles ne se voient pas.  
  
_Ron...écoute je...  
  
_Non! Pour une fois dans ta vie Hermione, c'est toi qui va m'écouter!!!cria-t-il en lui attrapant le poignet  
  
Elle n'empêcha plus ses larmes de couler et lacha même un petit cri plaintif.  
  
_Tu ne comprends pas...Ron s'il te plait...j'aime Harry!...tu dois...  
  
_NON! Il n'y a plus de Ron ni de s'il te plait et encore moins de tu dois!!! Tu n'es qu'une petite trainée qui s'amuse à jouer avec les sentiments des autres!! hurla-t-il en resserant sa gripe sur son poignet  
  
Elle poussa un cri de douleur et pleura.  
  
__J..je suis désolée..supplia-t-elle  
  
_Non...pas autant que moi..on aurait pu faire notre avenir ensemble..toi et moi, je t'aurais tout donné...mais il a fallut que tu le choisisse lui..hurla-t-il à nouveau en ramenant son corps contre le sien  
  
Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, ce n'était pas Ron qui se tenait devant elle mais un monstre rempli de fureur, de haine et qui plus est...contre elle. Elle se remit à pleurer de plus belle et se débattit. Il ria à ses tentatives; il était bien plus grand et plus fort qu'elle.   
  
_Ron..  
  
_ASSEZ!! protesta-t-il en la giflant avec une telle force que son corps alla se loger contre le mur.  
  
Il regarda pendant un certain temps ce qu'il avait commis et quand il vit qu'elle se relevait tant bien que mal, lui redonna une autra claque beaucoup plus violente.   
  
Elle ne pouvait même plus hurler tellement la surprise était de taille, elle se retrouva une fois de plus contre le mur et cette fois-ci, au lieu de se relever, le regarda.  
  
_Il y a plus rien Hermione..pour moi tu n'es qu'une petite trainée de sang de bourbe..déclara-t-il avant de s'éclypser.  
  
Elle ne sut pas vraiment combien de temps elle resta toute seule dans ce couloir...mais cela ne lui importait peu..elle venait de perdre son deuxième meilleur ami, et de la plus violente façon qu'il soit...elle ne se rendit même pas compte que du sang s'écoulait de son front avec abondance...la douleur physique n'est rien à coté de la douleur morale...ce coup qu'il venait de lui donner au plus profond de son âme la fesait souffrir énormément..à un tel point qu'elle aurait voulu mourir..  
  
Elle n'entendit pas ces bruits de pas qui semblaient venir vers elle et ne remarqua même pas la personne qui se tenait maintenant devant elle.  
  
(POV Ginny)  
  
Cela fesait plus d'une heure que Ginny et Harry recherchaient Hermione...lui s'occupait de la bibliothèque et des espaces extérieurs alors qu'elle s'occupait des couloirs du chateau. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être terriblement inquiète; son frère pouvait être monstrueux quand il était en colère; elle se rappela particulièrement de ce jour où il lui avait envoyé une gifle parce qu'elle lui avait simplement dit qu'elle n'était pas à son service.  
  
Elle venait d'atteindre un couloir plutôt sombre quand elle entendit des pleurs, elle accéléra le pas alors qu'une crainte de ce qu'elle allait découvrir la saisissa. Elle ralentit le pas quand elle vit que les sanglots se fesaient plus fort, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle lui fasse peur...elle savait combien Hermione était craintive.  
  
Elle retint sa respiration quand elle arriva devant elle; elle ne poussa pas de grands cris stridents, elle ne se mit même pas à parler..elle repartit tout simplement en courant...à la recherche d'harry cette fois-ci....  
  
Elle renversa plusieurs étudiants sur son chemin et sentit un point se former à cause de la vitesse à laquelle elle courait et de son manque d'oxygène..elle traversa le parc et attérit près de la hutte d'Hagrid, elle el trouva en compagnie de celui-ci.  
  
_Harry...c'est Hermione..au troisième...près de la salle d'histoire de la magie...réussit-elle à dire alors qu'elle s'éccroulait à terre.  
  
(POV Harry)  
  
Son coeur cessa de battre quand il entendit les paroles de la jeune rousse...il se mit à courir à une vitesse fulgurante, ne s'arrêtant même pas alors que le professeur Rogue venait de lui rappeler qu'il était interdit de courir dans les couloirs du chateau. Il atteingnit rapidement le troisième étage et se mit doucement à appeler la demoiselle.  
  
(Plus de POV)  
  
Hermione fut sortit de sa trance quand elle entendit une voix l'appeler..cette voix, elle la connaissait, c'était cette voix qui lui donnait le courage de se réveiller le matin et de continuer à vivre..  
  
Elle se sentait vidée de toute energie et poussa un faible appel..  
  
Il entendit au bout de cinq petites minutes, une réponse à son appel. Il accéléra le pas.  
  
_C'est moi ma chérie...ne t'inquiètes pas bébé!! murmura-t-il alors que son coeur se pinçait  
  
Il finit par arriver devant elle, il ne voyait pas grand chose alors il décida de murmurer une formule (Lumos), il retint un cri de surprise et se mit accroupi devant elle en laissant tomber sa baguette sur le sol. 


	6. chapitre 6

KIKou les gens!! alalalala! Quelle misère! Je voudrais m'excuser auprès de ceux ou celles qui lisent mes fics..je sais , je suis impardonnable...mais je vous jure que j'ai des arguments en béton!! Non mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps cette semaine de poser un seul chapitre donc je m'en excuse! Le début de semaine va être dur aussi donc je vous promet des chapitres à partir de jeudi...bonne lecture!  
  
Elle ouvrit les yeux et lui donna un faible sourire, pour le rassurer...Harry sentit un point se former au niveau de son coeur; il se rapprocha et l'examina de plus près. Elle saignait au niveau de la tête et sa joue commençait à prendre une affreuse teinte violette. Il l'entoura de ses bras alors que ces sanglots devenaitent incontrôlables.  
  
Shhh! C'est fini mon bébé! Je te laisserai plus, je suis là maintenant...  
  
J'ai..eu peur..Harry! Ron n'était pas comme d'habitude..sanglota-t-elle  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils, alors c'était Ron le coupable...  
  
C'est lui...il t'a fait ça ma chérie? demanda-t-il en fixant ces yeux verts émeraude dans les siens  
  
Elle fuya son regard...non, elle ne pouvait pas dire que c'était lui...une si belle amitié, cela lui donna envie de vomir..  
  
Il lui attrapa le manton et l'obligea à replonger son regard dans le sien.  
  
Oui...dit-elle faiblement  
  
Il attrapa sa baguette et la mit dans sa poche, il se tourna vers Hermione et la prit dans ses bras. Il commença à se lever...elle le fixa bizarrement...pourquoi la portait-il? Elle essaya de se remettre sur ses pieds mais il ne la laissa pas faire et commença à marcher. Elle comprit que ce combat était perdu d'avance et se blottit contre lui.  
  
Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la salle commune des gryffondors; par chance, il n'y avait que Ron et Ginny, qui semblaient en grande coversation, de plus, Ron était dos à eux alors Harry en profita. Il fit le moins de bruit possible et la ramena tranquillement dans son dortoir. Elle se laissa faire quand il l'allongea doucement sur son lit.  
  
Merci...murmura-t-elle, les joue teintées de rouge  
  
IL lui fit un faible sourire et l'embrassa doucement. Elle se laissa emporter par ce baiser et passa ses deux bras autour de sa nuque. Il l'enlaça tou en continuant ce baiser. Ils se séparèrent quand l'air devint plus rare. Elle le regarda avec un énorme sourire sur les lèvres et se rendit près de son armoire popur choisir de nouveaux vêtements.  
  
TU vas reprendre une douche?  
  
Oui! Je deteste être sale et puis je vais essayer de voir ce que je peux faire pour mes blessures...finnissa-t-elle alors qu'elle refermait la porte de la salle de bain derrière elle.  
  
Harry partit dès qu'il entendit l'eau couler, il aurait aimer prendre cette douche avec elle...mais c'était encore trop tôt, leur relation ne fesait que commencer et si il se laissait déjà aller à ses pulsions..cela ne donnerait rien de bon.  
  
Il poussa un long soupir et descendit dans la salle commune...pour régler cepetit différent avec son ancien meilleur ami...  
  
(POV Ginny)  
  
Dès qu'elle vit Harry partir, elle se mit en tête d'aller trouver son frère pour essayer de lui faire comprendre la gravité de son geste.  
  
Elle remonta dans la tour et le trouva assis, à regarder une photo. Elle s'approcha doucement et s'installa à ses cotés dans le canapé. IL la regarda mais son attention fut tout de suite reprit par la photo qu'il tenait en main. Elle essaya de comprendre son expression, ses yeux étaient rouge et remplis d'une fureur énorme, sa bouche était tendu, et il n'arrétait pas de respirer bruyamment tout en laissant passer de temps à autre un grognement.   
  
Elle se pencha vers la photo et comprit tout de suite la raison de sa folie.  
  
Cette photo avait était prise cet été, lorsque la famille d'Hermione leur avait proposé un petit voyage sur une petit île.. Ginny souria en repensant au moment de pur bonheur qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, elle, son frère, Hermione et Harry.  
  
Sur cette photo, Hermione était en maillot de bain rouge et Ginny en robe bleue, elles se tenaient par la taille et Ron et Harry se tenaient derrière eux, une expression de joie intense sur leur visage.  
  
Elle cessa la contemplation de la photo quand ron sortit un couteau et commença à s'acharner sur le visage d'Harry.  
  
Ron...arrète! C'est complètement stupide ce que tu fais..murmura-t-elle  
  
Non, ce n'est pas stupide..je le deteste...elle est à moi et pas à lui...je vais lui faire payer..souffla-t-il alors que la rage s'emparait de lui et que les coups de couteau se fesaient plus intense, plus fort.  
  
Tu te dois de les laisser vivre leur vie...ils s'aiment...laisse les tranquille! déclara-t-elle  
  
Il la regarda avec colère puis un sourire moqueur passa sur ses lèvres.  
  
J etrouve cela risible...ce n'était pas toi qui était folle de Potter? demanda-t-il sournoisement  
  
Ginny esquissa un sourire.  
  
Oui mais les choses ont changé et tu le sais bien...j'aime Harry mais comme un frère! dit-elle  
  
Et moi j'aime Hermione de tout mon coeur et je sais qu'elle m'aime aussi au fond d'elle même et je vais lui faire voir!  
  
NOn Ron...elle te l'a dit et je vais te le répéter..elle ne t'aime pas plus qu'en ami..prtesta-t-elle  
  
Alors qu'il s'apprètait à donner la rélique, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il vit les yeux de Ginny s'agrandir de peur; il savait que Harry et Hermione venaient de faire leur entrée dans la tour.  
  
Cependant, il décida de ne pas y préter attention et continua à regarder sa soeur. Quand il entendit la porte du dortoir des filles se refermer, il se leva et donna un grand coup de couteau sur la petite table, fesant sursauter Ginny.µ  
  
Tu vois!! C'est de cela dont je te parlais! Je ne peux même plus les regarder en face! je le deteste,lui..st Potter! Il me l'a volé! Et je vais lui faire mordre la poussière!  
  
Ron..  
  
Non! J'en ai marre de ce petit jeu "soeurette"! Je sais que tu es avec eux...tu as choisi ton camps et moi le mien...  
  
Elle le regarda étrangement, de quoi parlait-il?  
  
Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par clan?  
  
Il éclata de rire, d'un rire froid, glacial; Ginny ne put s'empêcher de faire la liaison avec le rire de malfoy.  
  
Tu comprendras bien assez vite! déclara-til  
  
Mais...  
  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car la porte du dortoir des filles venait de s'ouvir et des bruits de pas se fesaient entendre dans les escaliers. Ron se retourna vers sa soeur.  
  
TU vois, je l'attends avec impatience! dit-il avec les yeux d'un fou.  
  
(POV Harry)  
  
Harru descendit les marches aussi vite qu'il put, il voulait donner une bonne leçon à Ron..personne ne touche à son Hermione sans en subir les conséquences.  
  
Tiens donc..Potter! déclara Ron avec un soruire moqueur  
  
Weasley...répondit Harry dont les yeux laissaient apparaître sa colère  
  
N'en pouvant plus, il attrapa Ron ar le col de sa chemise et le bloque contre un mur.  
  
Ron éclata de rire en se rendant compte qu'il ne touchait pas le sol.  
  
Si jamais je te revois tout près d'elle, tu auras affaire à moi! grogna Harry  
  
Et tu crois que c'est cette simple menace qui va m'empêcher de recommencer ce que je lui ai fais?  
  
Harry lui envoya son poing dans la figure alors qu'il le lachait. Ron s'écroula à terre mais se releva bien vite en essuyant son nez dont le sang coulait maintenant.  
  
Tu es nul Potter, tu me fais rire..Hermione...elle ne t'appartient pas encore..  
  
Harry s'apprèta à lui en remettre une quand il sentit deux bras autour de sa taille.  
  
Non Harry!! LAisse le! cria Hermione  
  
Il se retourna vers elle et lui déposa un faible baiser sur la bouche.  
  
Comme c'est touchant...la petite amie qui vient à la rescousse de son grand copain! plaisanta Ron  
  
Arrète cela tout de suite...où tu auras des ennuis..commença-t-elle  
  
Il s'avança vers elle mais Harry se placa devant elle pour la protèger.  
  
Elle a raison...je suis sûr que tu n'aimerais pas que la petite histoire de ce matin se répète! déclara Harry  
  
Ron sembla prendre en compte ces paroles, il esquissa un sourire et partit vers le dortoir des garçons. Il se retourna une fois de plus.  
  
Hermione...je t'aime ma chérie...dit-il  
  
Harry se retourna vers elle et l'enlaça. Cette affaire était bien loin d'être finie... 


	7. chapitre 7

Kikou les gens..je m'excuse pour cette longue attente mais j'avais vraiment un manque total d'inspiration...bonne lecture!!!  
  
Les semaines s'étaient écoulées, non sans quelques petites intercations, pour le couple. Pendant ces semaines, Hermione n'avait cessée d'étudier le comportement d'Harry. En effet, il se comportait étrangement; Hermione lui avait demandé si il ne l'aimait plus mais celui-ci avait ri et dit qu'il devenait de plus en plus amoureux chaques jours. Hermione en avait déjà parlé à Ginny et celle-ci lui avait dit qu'elle aussi le trouvait bizarre. Elles s'étaient décidées à mener une enquête pour comprendre ce qui se passait.  
  
Quand Hermione se réveilla ce matin, ell se rendit compte qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre mais dans la salle commune avec Harry. Elle regarda le ciel et s'appérçut que le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Elle se tourna doucement vers Harry et remarqua qu'il dormait encore, elle souria un instant mais son sourire disparut rapidement quand elle remarqua le visage cryspé de son compagnon. Elle caressa son front et remarqua qu'il suait, une seueur froide. Il commença à trembler et à murmurer. Il commença à gigoter dans tous les sens, envoyant Hermione hors du canapé.  
  
Nnnon...pas elle...pp..ppas Hermione.....pas elle...jjjj...je ne veux pas! NNNNNNNNNOONNN!hurla-t-il  
  
Il ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut et regarda autour de lui. Hermione le dévisageait, les larmes aux yeux. Il se sentit rougir et se leva rapidement. Hermione se leva aussi et lui prit la main. Il la dégagea violemment, fuyant son regard. Hermione éttouffa un sanglot, la réalisation venant de s'installer dans son esprit.  
  
C'est pour cela...c'est à cause de lui que tu te comportes comme cela? Réponds-moi! cria-t-elle en lui attrapant à nouveau la main  
  
Il se tourna vers elle et la repoussa. Il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser que la force de son geste était immense, Hermione se trouvait déjà sur le sol, contre le mur. Il courut vers elle et la releva, elle le regarda tout en se tenant l'épaule. Elle fouilla dans son regard, il était confus . Il la prit dans ces bras mais elle ne se laissa pas faire. Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas et croisa les bras.  
  
Réponds-moi! demanda-t-elle fermement, ignorant les larmes qui coulaient librement le long de ces joues  
  
Il soupira et s'approcha doucement.  
  
Je vais tout te dire..mais ne pleurs pas je t'en prie..je deteste te voir pleurer..murmura-t-il  
  
Il réussisa à l'approcher et l'enlaça doucement. Elle se laissa aller et éclata en sanglot. Il reserra sa grippe sur elle, montrant qu'il la protégeait et qu'il la protégerait toujours.  
  
Tu as raison..c'est Voldemort..tous ces cauchemars...il va agir..je le sais, je le sens...il fait partie de moi...il faut que tu me crois! dit-il  
  
BIen sur! Bien sur que je te crois! TU es l'homme avec le quel je veux faire ma vie..confia-t-elle  
  
Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et laissa son regard se perdre dans le sien. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'il comprit....  
  
........................................................................  
  
Quand Hermione comprit enfin la situation, elle s'empressa d'en faire part à Ginny, celle-ci ne fut pas surprise et crut immédiatement Hermione. Elle avait été sous l'emprise de Voldemrot pendant un an et vait pu comprendre sa façon de pnser; de plus, depuis qu'Harry l'avait sauvé, elle lui avait dévérsé toute sa confiance. Elle promit à Hermione de l'aider coute que coute dans cette histoire.  
  
Je deteste ce lieu...'Mione si tu savais comme je le deteste..maugréa une fois de plus la jeune rousse  
  
Calme-toi un peu, tu sais que c'est le seul lieu où l'on peut trouver un tas de renseignements! riposta Hermione, épuisée par les lamentations de sa meilleure amie.  
  
Elles étaient dans la bibliothèques et cela allait faire plus d'une heure qu'elles épluchaient un à un les livres concernant les sorts offensifs et défensif. Ginny n'en pouvait plus, elle detestait la bibliothèque et détestait encore plus ouvrir un livre. Elle repoussa le grimoire devant elle et prit sa tête entre ces mains.  
  
J'en peux plus 'Mione, j'arrête!  
  
Ok mais moi je continue! déclara Hermione  
  
Il y avait toris piles autour d'elle, une qu'elle n'avait pas encore feuilleté, une autre avec des postit sur les pages ntéréssantes et la dernière concernait les livres sans interêt. Elle scruptait chaques pages avec passion, cherchant un sort intéréssant à apprendre. Ginny sortit une feuille de papier et marqua le titre des livres qu'elles allaient emprunter. Elle s'apprétait à poser une question quand elle entendit le souffle glacial d'une personne contre sa nuque. Elle se retourna.  
  
Bouh! s'exclama Blaise  
  
Ginny lui lança un regard de dégout et se tourna vesr Hermione; celle-ci regardait avec haine Ron et Draco.  
  
Draco se pencha un peu sur elle, regardant avec interêt la page que la jeune fille était en train de lire..  
  
Mmmmh pas mal ce sort d'écartellement...j'aimerai bien voir ce que cela fait sur un corps...  
  
Hermione se sentit trembler, elle baissa les yeux, fuyant à tous prix ce regard perçant.  
  
Oh non..pas sur toi ma puce...je pensais plutot à Potter; dit-il avec dédain  
  
Hermione sentit son courage lui revenir et ferma le livre avec force. Elle releva la tête et planta ses yeux dans les siens.  
  
La seul personne qui mériterait ce sort, pauvre crétin, ce serait certainement ton père! déclara-t-elle  
  
Ron apperçut son ami rougir de furie contre Hermione.  
  
Voyons Draco...depuis quand les paroles de cette prostitué te touche-t-elle? demanda Ron dans le but de calmer son ami  
  
Cela sembla marcher car Draco sembla regagner son controle, il se pencha un peu plus sur Hermione et lui cionca les mains sur la table en posant les siennes dessus.  
  
Dis moi, ma puce...est-ce que Potter est si bon que ça? je veux dire, si bon que tu serais prête à risquer ta propre vie pour lui? chuchota-t-il  
  
Je l'aime mais ça, c'est une notion difficile à comprendre pour vous trois, vous êtes tellement égoiste! remarqua-t-elle  
  
Ron sentit la colère monter en lui, il leva la main pour la frapper mais Draco intervena.  
  
Tout doux mon cher tout doux! Tu ne voudrais quand même pas abîmer notre futur jouet? demanda-t-il au roux  
  
Hermione ne comprit pas vraiment de quoi ils parlaient et fit mine de ne pas chercher. Elle senit la pression des mains du serpentard sur elle se libérer un peu. Il s'écarta et partit hirs de la pièce avec ces deux amis derrière lui.  
  
Ginny dévisagea son amie.  
  
De quoi parlaient-ils au juste?  
  
Je n'en sais rien...mais cela n'a pas tellement d'importance pour maintenant..ce qui compte, c'est de nous entraîner avec ces nouveaux sorts après les avoir donné à Harry!  
  
Ok..je vais remettre mes autres livres en place pendant que tu arranges l'affaire avec Mme Pince.  
  
Hermione attrap les livres avec les postits et se dirigea vers la documentaliste; celle-ci se figea en voyany le nombre de livres que la demoiselle voulait emprunter. Hermione sortit de sa poche un bout de papier qu'elle lui tendit. Après l'avoir lut attentivement, Mme Pince lui souria et l'autorisa à prendre tous les bouquins.  
  
Elle sortit de la pièce et attendit Ginny, celle-ci arriva rapidement et prit queluqse livres des maisn de la jeune fille. Elles firent leur chemins jusqu'à la tour gryffondor, ne remarquant pas les trois ombres derrière eux, qui les regardaient avec attention.  
  
................................................  
  
(POV Draco)  
  
Cela devenait de plus en plus insupportable pour lui et il savait que s'en était de même pour Ron. La voir chaque jours dans les bras de Potter..cela le mettait dans une rage folle. Mais il savait aussi que le problème serait bientôt réglé; en effet Voldemort allait reprendre du service. Tous ici savait ce que cela voulait dire. Poudlard sera attqué, les serpentards auront tous droit sur les autres élèves et surtout, Potter ne sera plus là, trop occupé à faire la gueguerre avec le seigneur des ténèbres. Il regarda les deus jeunes filles sortirent de la bibliothèque et se précipiter jusqu'à la tour. Il savait que Blaise mourrait d'envie de poser ces doigts sur la petite rousse, il pouvait le voir grâce à la bosse qui se formait régulièrement dans le pantalon du jeune homme dès qu'il appercevait la jeune fille. Il grogna légèrement, lui ausi avaiat ce problème quand il regardait Hermione et Ron aussi l'avait. Ils se regardèrent tous les trois après que les jeunesdemoiselle furent passées et partirent dans la direction des cachots. 


	8. chapitre 8

KIkou les gens..j'ai fait le plus vite possible pour ce chapitre...bonne lecture!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Quand elles arrivèrent dans la salle commune, elles virent une foule d'élèves rassemblée au bas des escaliers; Hermione regarda Ginny puis aquiesca silencieusement. Elles se firent un chemin à travers la foule. Hermione ne comprit pas exactement ce qui se passé, elle apperçut Neville et alla à ses cotés pour essayer d'avoir des renseignements.   
  
Celui-ci semblait terrorisé, il tremblait de tout son corps et ces yeux ressortaient dangereusement de leur orbite. Hermione lui tapa doucement l'épaule, il sursauta mais se calma bien vite quand il remarqua que ce n'était autre qu'Hermione.  
  
Neville...que se passe-t-il? demanda-t-elle, inquiète  
  
C'est Harry...il s'en va...  
  
Hermione sentit son souffle se couper, elle traversa la foule et monta à grande vitesse les marches.  
  
Elle déboula dans le dortoir des garçons et fut suprise de le trouver là...à terre...fesant ces bagages. Elle éclata en sanglots et se jetta à ces cotés. Il se retourna et la prit rapidement dans ces bras.  
  
Shh..'Mione...ca va aller...c'est tout...shhh  
  
Non ca ne va pa aller...pourquoi tu t'en vas? Pourquoi tu me laisses? Pourquoi...sanglota-t-elle de plus belle  
  
Il s'éloigna un peu et baissa les yeux pour ne pas montrer a sa petite amie qu'il pleurait.  
  
Voldemort...c'est entre lui et moi...Rémus doit déjà être en train de m'attendre en bas à l'heure qu'il est! dit-il  
  
Harry, regarde-moi demanda-t-elle  
  
Il sentit la panqiue monter en lui, non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle le voit dans cet état. Elle essaya de lui attraper le menton mais il se défila.  
  
Regarde-moi!! hurla-t-elle en le gifflant avec force  
  
Harry ne toucha pas sa joue, il ferma simplement les yeux, évitant le regard perçant de sa compagne.   
  
Hermione quand à elle, se sentait tout à fait honteuse, elle regardait ces mains avec effroi. Elle se leva et partit en courant hors du dortoir. Harry l'entendit partir mais ne fit rien pour la rattraper; il se contenta de continuer à faire son sac.  
  
Hermione ne savait pas où aller, elle voulait tout simplement oublier ce qui venait de se passer, oublier son geste...oublier Harry. Elle ne vit pas la personne qui se trouvait devant elle..  
  
Elle fonça droit dedans et sentit sa tête percuter le torse de l'homme qu'elle venait de bousculer; elle sentit aussi les bras de celui-ci s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Elle releva la tête..et quand elle s'apperçut qu'il s'agissait de lui, elle s'aggripa à sa chemise, pleurant hystériquement.  
  
Je veux pas qu'il parte Rémus..laisse-le ici...je t'en prie...  
  
L'homme lui souria tristement et lui releva la tête grace à la grippe qu'il avait sur son menton. Il pouvait voir au combien elle était triste, il pouvait sentir son desespoir..et ce grâce à ce coté loup-garou qui habitait en lui.  
  
Nous avons besoin de lui Hermione, nous avons besoin de sa force, de son courage, de sa determination...il est et restera le garçon qui a survécu...  
  
Alors je veux venir aussi! déclara-t-elle  
  
Tu sais bien que c'est impossible...ta force en tant que sorcière est immense Hermione, mais Harry ne voudrait pas te voir risquer ta vie pour la sienne..il t'aime tu sais...plus que tout au monde...tu n'a pa le droit de lui faire cela...tu n'a pas le droit de lui obliger cela...tu comprends? Harry a besoin de toi, plus que tu ne le penses...il a besoin de ton amour, il aura besoin de savoir que tu es en sureté et que ton amour pour lui est intacte...il aura besoin de toi pour comprendre les enjeux de ce qu'il fait, pour continuer à se battre chaques jours...Vois-tu où je veux en venir, Hermione?  
  
Hermione arrêta de pleurer, les paroles de Lunard était si...cohérente...pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pensé comme cela? Elle sentit le courage qui l'avait quitté sous peu lui revenir en un éclair...oui elle allait se battre, mais d'une autre manière!  
  
Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de l'ancien professeur, celui-ci lui fit un énorme sourire et la souleva du sol, la fesant tournoyer en l'air. Elle ria un peu.....rire, il n'y avait que cela à faire pour se calmer..  
  
Elle enlaca à nouveau Lunard.  
  
Fais bien attention à toi, ex-professeur...tu as et auras toujour une place resérvée dans mon coeur..courage..murmura-t-elle  
  
Rémus renifla un peu, les yeux rougis par les larmes qu'il essayait éperdument de retenir. Hermione sentit sa gène, elle balaya d'une geste la larme qui venait de tomber et qui fesait doucement son chemin sur sa joue.  
  
Pourquoi avoir honte de pleurer? Les larmes nous refflètent, elles nous aident à évacuer..elles sont un peu comme la pluie...elles sont nécéssaires et...éphémères...pleurer, c'est dévoiler aux autres notre coeur..expliqua-t-elle  
  
Il ne put se retenir, il attrapa la jeune fille fermement, l'enlacant, la berçant. Hermione lui murmura des mots appaisants, elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état, elle pouvait sentir sa chemise se mouiller à cause des larmes que son vieil ami déversait. Elle aurait voulu le protèger de tout, de Voldemort, de la mort de ses amis..elle aurait voulu lui épargner toutes ces peines...mais c'était impossible.. Elle s'apprétait à l'embrasser sur la joue une dernière fois quand elle entendit des bruits de pas. Elle sentit les muscles de Rémus se contracter; il releva la tête et essuya rapidement ces larmes.  
  
Merci Hermione...Harry en a de la chance..dit-il en embrassant la jeune fille sur le front  
  
Je suis prêt Lupin mais je voulais d'abord...  
  
Harry laissa tomber ces bagages, il sentit une certaine jalousie le prendre face à la vue de sa petite amie et de Rémus ensemble. Il grogna et fit semblanty de fouiller dans son sac à la recherche d'un objet qui n'existait pas. Hermione s'approcha doucement.  
  
Harry..  
  
Il se leva et la regarda, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Elle lui sauta au cou, embrassant chaque recoint de son visage. Il ria face à ce comportement, elle était maintenant en train de l'embrasser dans le cou. Il grogna légèrement en la sentant mordiller la peau de sa nuque.  
  
Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda-t-il  
  
Elle le regarda dans les yeux et lui souria.  
  
Je veux pouvoir me remémorer ton visage tous les jours, dans tout ces détails, je veux me rappeler de la façon dont tes cils se courbent encore plus quand tu ris, de la façon dont tes faussettes apparaissent, de ton odeur....je t'aime! Et je t'aimerais toujours toujours!! répondit-elle en embrassant le coin de sa bouche.  
  
Il enfouissa sa tête dans le cou de sa chérie.  
  
Ma petite puce! Tu vas me manquer...terriblement...j'éspère que tu comprendras un jour pourquoi je pars...  
  
J'ai compris..ne t'en fait pas...fais-moi juste une petite faveur..plaida-t-elle  
  
Il la regarda.  
  
Quoi?  
  
Quand tu seras en face de Voldi...botte lui les fesses de ma part! plaisanta-t-elle  
  
Il éclata de rire et l'enlaça encore plus fermement.  
  
Je le ferai et j'y mettrais tout mon coeur.  
  
Harry...il est l'heure...déclara Rémus  
  
Celui-ci aquiesca faiblement et porta son regard sur Hermione.  
  
Vas-y mon bébé...je suis avec toi à cent pour cent si ce n'est plus! Pendant que toi tu te bats là-bas, moi je me battrai ici...un genre de superwoman..plaisanta-t-elle  
  
Je t'aime...et je voudrais que tu prennes ceci..dit-il en sortant de sa poche un bracelet en argent  
  
Elle le prit et le mit à son poignée.  
  
Ca me fais un souvenir de plus..dit-elle  
  
Elle fouilla dans ces propres poches et y trouva son objet porte bonheur.  
  
Un marron?  
  
Oui...c'est une espèce de légende que j'ai mis en place avec une amie..cela te tiendra chaud..et puis...enfin tu comprendras plus tard....expliqua-t-elle  
  
Il le rangea soigneusement dans sa poche et embrassa une dernière fois Hermione. Il se pencha et embrassa son cou. Elle commença à rire.  
  
Mais...  
  
Shhh!dit-il  
  
Il la relacha après quelques instants et se rapprocha de Rémus. Hermione le regarda partir.  
  
........................................................................................  
  
Rémus dévisagea Harry et se mit à rire. Harry le regarda incrédule.  
  
Quoi?  
  
Je crois qu'elle a eu la même idée que toi! rétorqua Rémus en lui tendant un petit miroir.  
  
Harry se scruta et apperçut une marque rouge violette sur son cou, il ria à son tour...sa chérie était vraiment à part!!  
  
.............................................................................................  
  
Hermione courut jusqu'à la tour des gryffondors, elle trébucha et s'écroula à terre. Elle leva légèrement la tête et apperçut des pieds et des ricanements. Elle se releva mais fut tout de suite projettée à terre.  
  
Non je ne crois pas, tu es à ta place non? déclara Malfoy  
  
Elle lui lança le regard le plus haineux et se releva.  
  
Va te faire foutre! cracha-t-elle en s'en allant  
  
Alors c'est vrai! Potter le magnifique est parti combattre le mage noir! C'est risible! déclara-t-il  
  
Elle se retourna et s'avança vers lui; il ne vit rien arriver, il entendit simplement un bruit sourt et sentit une douleur à sa joue.  
  
Il était furieux à présent mais alors qu'il allait répliquer, il s'apperçut qu'elle était déjà partit.  
  
On la rattrape Draco? demanda Goyle  
  
Non..je l'aurais la prochaine fois...grogna-t-il en fesant demi-tour  
  
...................................................................................................  
  
Hermione sentit la panique l'envahir, comment pouvait-il déjà être au courant?! Elle continua de marcher, traversant rapidement la salle commune en ignorant les regards que les autres lui lançaient. Elle débarqua dans le dortoir et ne fut pas surprise d'y découvrir Ginny. celle-ci prit Hermione dans ces bras.  
  
Oh mon dieu..j'ai appris la nouvelle..ma ptite chérie! c'est horrible..  
  
Ne t'en fais pas Gin', cela m'a fait comprendre une chose...si il se bat, je me battrai aussi..  
  
Mais...  
  
Je veux protèger Poudlard, si Voldemort est vraiment sur le point d'attaquer, il essayera de prendre le collège, mais je serai là pour l'en empêcher  
  
Si tu te bats..moi aussi! déclara Ginny  
  
Et nous aussi! déclarèrent Seamus et Dean  
  
Hermione parut surprise de les trouver là.  
  
Oh on allait tocer quand on a entendut des voix...  
  
D'accord..mais cela doit rester secret...ginny et moi avons trouvé des livres très intéréssants sur les sorts..vous pouvez en prendre certains pour apprendre..  
  
Seamus et Dean regardèrent les livres et en prirent quelques-un. Ils remercièrent les filles et partirent dans leur dortoir.  
  
Ginny regarda Hermione et se mit à rire.  
  
Quoi?!  
  
Il t'a marqué avant de partir! s'esclaffa Ginny  
  
Hermione se précipita dans la salle de bain et toucha son cou, un magnifique suçon l'ornait. Elle le caressa doucement.  
  
Nous avons eu la même idée!  
  
J'imagine la tête de Voldi quand il va voir cela! plaisanta Ginny  
  
Ouais..j'imagine..je suis sure qu'il ne sait même pas ce que c'est! renchérissa Hermione  
  
Elle se regardèrent et partirent sur un fou rire..cela finissa même par une bataille de polochons à laquelle Lavande et Pavarti vinrent s'ajouter.  
  
..................................................  
  
Draco se rendit rapidement en plein coeur de la forêt, il fesait nuit noire et il pouvait sentir le vent gronder sur sa peau. Il s'emmitoufla un peu plus dans sa cape et attendit l'heure exacte. Il regarda sa montre et soupira.  
  
C'est une manie chez eux d'être toujours à la bourre! grogna-t-il  
  
Mais non mon fils..nous avons eut un petit contre-temps.. déclara Lucius qui venait d'apparaître  
  
Père je suis..  
  
Il suffit! Je me fiche complètement de tes excuses..cela ne m'intérèsse en rien par contre, tu sais ce que je veux! déclara son père.  
  
Oui...Potter est parti, il croit qu'il va gagner...quel imbécile!  
  
Lucius souria horriblement.  
  
Donc cela veut dire que Poudlard est vulnérable...il suffit simplement de tisser la toile...murmura-t-il  
  
Draco le regarda, les yeux pétillants d'excitations..enfin, enfin le moment était venu! 


	9. chapitre 9

Je sais..cela fesait longtemps mais j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration...désolé les gens...bisous à tous et à toutes!!! bonne lecture!  
  
Hermione soupira à nouveau...cela fesait exactement trois jours qu'elle et Ginny s'entrainer sur le meme sort et elles n'aveient toujours pas su le réaliser une seule fois.  
Bon 'Mione faut vraiment que t'arrète de soupirer! Ca m'énerve et ça me déconcentre! rétorqua Ginny qui venait de faire apparaitre trois couteaux et qui s'amusait à les lancer sur une cible.  
J'y peux rien!!! C'est ce foutut sort! Pas moyen de le réussir! grogna-t-elle en balançant son livre à terre T'as qu'à faire comme moi! Laisser tomber! répondit Ginny Hermione la contempla un instant avant de reprendre sa baguette et de lancer son sort. UNe lumière jaillissa de sa baguette et vint se loger dans le coussin. Hermione attendit et poussa un grand cri quand le coussin vira au vert.  
J'ai réussi! J'ai réussi!J'ai ré-u-ssi-euh! dit-elle en dansant tout autour de la pièce.  
Dean et Seamus, qui eux ausi étaient dans la chambre, la regardèrent avant de s'ésclaffer.  
Eh bien! Si Harry voyait ça! s'exclama Seamus Tout le monde se mit à rire de bon coeur.  
Tu dis ça parce que tu es jaloux! répondit Hermione Jaloux? mais de quoi pourrais-je bien etre jaloux? S'interrogea-t-il en harpentant la pièce Peut etre parce qu'il a à ces pieds l'une des plus belle fille d'angleterre et qu'alors que celui-ci a décidé de se faire transformer en hachis parmentier par un psychopate qui n'accepte meme pas le fait qu'on l'appelle par son vrai nom et qui se prend pour un tyran, sa demoiselle reste là, sagement fidèle à attendre son retour! expliqua Dean Ca..mon cher, c'est une chose que tu ne pourras pas comprendre tant que ça ne t'arrive pas..cela s'appelle..L'AMOUR!  
Oh mais je connais l'amour..enfin je l'ai connu! euh en fait je n'en sais rien!  
Tout le monde se remit à rire. Cela fesait une semaine exactement qu'Harry était parti et meme si Hermione se sentait triste, elle fesait un grand effort pour rester la meme. Ginny, Seamus et Dean avaient d'ailleurs décidé de passer leur temps avec elle; non seulement parce qu'elle était géniale mais aussi parce qu'Harry leur aveit demandé de veiller sur elle et les avaient menacé.  
  
.............................................(Flashback)  
Quand Dean et Seamus montèrent jusqu'à leur dortoir, ils furent très surpris de trouver Harry en train de plier bagage. Dean s'avançca prudemment vers lui alors qu'Harry venait de donner un énorme coup de pied dans sa valise. Les vetements qui se trouvèrent à l'intérieur se trouvèrent éparpillé sur le sol.  
Hey! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Dean Harry se retourna vers lui avec un regard impassible, distant; il souffla un grand coup avant de se mettre à croupis pour ramasser ces affaires. Les deux autres garçons l'aidèrent simplement dans sa tache et Harry les gratifia d'un faible sourire. Seamus aurait meme juré que la jeune brun avait pris plusieurs années à cause de son regard las et fatigué.  
Ils s'assèyèrent sur le lit.  
Alors, tu nous expliques ? demanda Seamus Harry se prit la tete entre les mains.  
Je m'en vais.  
Hein mais pourquoi? s'écria Dean, outragé Voldemort...le professeur Lupin est venu me chercher..ils ont besoin de moi..tenta-t-il d'expliquer Et Hermione! T'en fais quoi??! s'exclama Dean Crois-moi..c'est la meilleur des solutions..c'est dur à expliquer mais..Hermione..elle représent tout pour moi, mon passé, mon présent et surtout mon avenir..je sais déjà qu'elle sera la mère de mes enfants...c'est mon rayon de soleil..Je crois que je suis fou amoureux d'elle.  
Ah bah carrément! déclara Seamus Seulement, Hermione n'est pas une sang pur...et tant que Voldemort sera là, je ne serai pas tranquille...Je ne peux pas imaginer qu'il lui fasse du mal..Alors je vais partir et je vais le tuer...et quand je reviendrai, Hermione et moi...nous pourrons enfin vivre heureux.  
Je vois...mais si tu meurs...qu'est-ce qu'elle deviendra?  
Je n'en sais rien..si je meurs, je veux qu'elle refasse sa vie avec un autre..je veux qu'elle m'oublie et que plus jamais son coeur ne se torde de douleur en repensant à moi...c'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de vous les gars.  
Les deux garçons se jettèrent un regard, avant de hocher de la tete positivement.  
Je veux que vous veillez sur elle..pour moi..que vous la protégiez au cas où Malfoy ou Ron tenterait quelque chose..et si je meurs, je veux que vous lui pratiquez un charme d'amnesie.  
Les deux garçons suffoquèrent.  
Veillez sur elle, on l'aurait fait sans que tu nous le demandes..mais pratiquez un charme sur elle, c'est autre chose.  
Promettez moi cela s'il vous plait! Je veux pas qu'elle souffre.  
Dean donna une tape amicale dans le dos d'Harry avant de se lever.  
C'est d'accord mon vieux, parce que je suis sur que tu ne vas pas mourir! déclara-t-il Harry se leva lui aussi pour lui faire face.  
Si, lors de mon retour, je vois que vous n'avez pas tenu votre promesse, je vous tuerai! dit-il glacialement Seamus regarda Dean avec frayeur. Harry se tourna une dernière fois vers eux avant de franchir la porte du dortoir.  
Allez.tchao! Et prenez soin de vous! balança-t-il gaiement Seamus et Dean le regardèrent partirent avant de l'appeler une dernière fois.  
Harry!!!!........Bonne chance! dirent-ils avec un salut militaire.  
  
..............................................fin du flashback....................  
  
Hermione et Ginny venaient de quitter leur dortoir, elle se rendait exactement dans la grande salle pour aller prendre leur repas. En arrivant dans celle-ci, Hermione remarqua que le professeur dumbledore, habituellement en retard à tous les repas, était déjà présent et parlait à Mc Gonagall. En fixant son regard sur l'expression du visage de son directeur, Hermione remarqua que celui-ci avait l'air incroyablement tendu. Elle n'y fit pourtant pas plus attention et alla s'assoir avec Ginny à la table de leur maison. Le repas se déroula plutot bien, Dean et Seamus avaient décidé de montrer aux deux filles tout ce qu'on pouvait faire avec des artichauts et le résultat les fit bien rire. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elles se levèrent de table, pretextant aux garçonsd l'envie d'aller dormir. Ils les regardèrent innocemment alors qu'elles quittèrent la salle.  
Tu crois qu'on devrait les suivre? demanda Seamus Dean ne prit meme pas la peine de lui répondre, il se leva.Hermione n'en pouvait plus de rire, les blagues que lui racontait Giiny étaient vraiment droles. Cependant, alors qu'elle essuyait ses yeux rempli de larmes, elle sentit Ginny s'arrèter.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il y....oh non.  
En effet, devant eux, à quelques mètres, setenait Blaise et Draco. Ginny attrapa la main d'Hermione pour faire demi-tour mais celle-ci ne bougea pas.  
Hermione!! siffla-t-elle Je m'en fiche complètement de ces deux abrutis, je veux passer par là, c'est le chemin le plus rapide!hissa-t-elle Ginny soupira et se laissa entrainer par Hermione.  
Quand elles arrivèrent à leur hauteur, elles essayèrent de garder la tete haute mais ce fut dur. Les deux jeunes garçons, véxés par ce manque d'attention, se placèrent devant elles.  
Hermione regarda Malefoy dans les yeux.  
Pousse-toi s'il te plait! murmura-t-elle Il ne bougea pas Bouge! dit-elle un peu plus fort.  
Il ne bougea pas.  
DEGAGE!!! hurla-t-elle Cette fois-ci, il s'avança vers elle et la poussa contre un mur.  
Ginny voulut l'aider mais BLaise se mit devant elle.  
Ne te mèle pas de ça rouquine! Ce sont des histoires de grandes personnes!  
  
De son coté, Hermione n'eut pas le temps de voir le coup venir, il lui prit avec force sa baguette magique et la jetta plus loin. Il sortit la sienne. Hermione essaya de bouger mais il la replaqua aussitot.  
Ce n'est pas très gentil ce que tu viens de dire! dit-il en lui attrapant le menton.  
Il rapprocha son visage du sien pour qu'elle puisse sentir son souffle.  
Dis-moi Granger..as-tu eu des nouvelles de ton chéri récemment?  
Elle retint sa respiration.  
Comme c'est dommage...moi je sais..je sais tout ce qui se passe en dehors de ces murs..et laisse-moi te dire que ce n'est pas beau à voir.. chuchota-t-il Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent.  
De la j'aime voir ce regard chez toi....laisse-moi te dire une dernière chose..Granger...les choses vont changer...tout ici changera...murmura-t-il en laissant ces lèvres capturer les siennes.  
Hermione crut défaillir, que voulait-il dire par là? Qu'en était-il de son petit ami? Elle sentit les lèvres glacées de Malefoy se coller sur les siennes. Elle essaya de le pousser mais rien n'y fit. Elle dut attendre que quelq'un se décide à envoyer Malfeoy valser contre un mur pour pouvoir se libérer.  
Elle tomba à genoux, se frottant les lèvres et regardant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.  
Seamus était en train de défoncer le visage de Malefoy en lui envoyant un puissant crochet du droit. Dean quand à lui, tenait dans ces bras la petite Ginny, dont les larmes coulaient encore. Seamus vint à elle et lui tendit une main qu'elle accepta. Ca va? Tu n'as rien? demanda-t-il inquièt Non c'est bon! répondit-elle Alors on s'en va! s'excalama-t-il avant de lui attraper le bras Hermione se délivra de sa grippe et revint sur Malefoy. Elle se mit à croupis devant lui alors qu'il essayait peiniblement de se relever. Elle attendit qu'il la regarde pour lui coller une giffle magistrale. Elle se releva et rattrapa Seamus, qui la regardait avec admiration.Cette nuit là, Ginny avait décidé de dormir dans la chambre de son amie, pretxtant l'envie d'etre avec les autres et une bagarre avec l'une de ces camarades. En fait, il ne s'agissait pas du tout de cela, Ginny se sentait inquiète, comme un préssentiment que cette nuit, tout allait devenir différent.  
Alors elle était là, assise en tailleur sur le lit d'Hermione; avec celle-ci à coté d'elle.  
Comment trouves-tu cette couleur? demanda-t-elle en montrant du doigt, une fille qui fesait la couverture d'un grand magazine féminin.  
Bof...maugréa Hermione Ginny al fixa longuement avant de soupirer.  
BOn tu me dis ce qui ne va pas?! demanda-t-elle Hermione alla se lover contre le rebord de la fenetre, regardant les étoiles;(Lavande et Pavarti ne sont pas encore montées.  
Il me manque..c'est horrible! J'ai l'impression que mon coeur s'est déchiré, il est parti et ne m'a pas encore donné de nouvelles...je sature..murmura-t-elle Ginny lui prit la main et la ramena vers le lit.  
Il a sans doute de nombreuses choses, des éprueves à réaliser mais je suis sure que sa lettre va bientot arriver..qui sait...peut etre demain matin!  
Hermione eut un lèger sourire aux lèvres.  
Bon! C'est l'heure du dodo! s'écria Ginny Hermione ria doucement avant de prendre place dans les couvertures et de se laisser aller.  
Elles n'entendirent pas Lvande et Pavarti remonter.Hermione était en train de rever, une fois de plus; et son reve représentait une fois de plus Harry. Il était là, souriant et lui tendant une main. Au moment où elle allait lui tendre la sienne, un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre.  
Hermione sursauta, sortant brusquemeent de son doux rève.  
Ginny aussi était reveillée à présent ainsi que les deux autres filles. Hermione enfila une nuisette et descendit rapidement du dortoir. Ginny la suivit.  
Dans la salle commune, quelques élèves étaient présents et se dressaient devant la porte, baguettes en main. Hermione se dirigea vers eux et les dépassa. Elle ouvrit l'entrée et sortit avec les élèves derrière elle. Elle marcha prudemment et eux aussi ne fesaient pas de bruit. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient entendre était des bruits de sorts lancés et des cris de douleur.  
Hermione se frotta les yeux, elle était encore trop endormie pour y voir clair, elle vit une ombre avancer vers elle. Hermione s'arrèta. Elle ne put determiner la personne que lorsqu'elle fut vraiment près.  
Retournez immédiatement dans vos dortoirs! Miss GRanger, reconduisez ces élèves dans leur tour et surveillez les! ordonna-t-elle faiblement Hermione remarqua qu'elle semblait mal en point, ces yeux étaient remplis de larmes et des bleus commençaient a apparaitre sur son visage. Elle se tenait la hanche droite et Hermione put appercevoir du sang.  
Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante Poudlard est attaqué..murmura doucement la directrice de gryffondor. 


End file.
